


They Will Never Understand My Weird Mind

by ra1nb0w_writes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ra1nb0w_writes/pseuds/ra1nb0w_writes
Summary: Title from Bad Child by Tones and II have thoughts about Remus, and possibly an idea for a series.This is more of an idea that I've been playing with than an actual fic.If you want to see the songs I have used for fics I haven't posted yet, I have a playlist on Spotify! Search bookwormcookie to find my profile. The playlist is called Rainbow's Fic Title Songs
Kudos: 2





	They Will Never Understand My Weird Mind

Contrary to popular belief, Remus actually liked being the bag guy. Hell, when he'd heard that Janus had insulted Roman by calling him the evil twin, he'd laughed. Not in front of Janus, who had still been angry but excited about being accepted and a whole mix of emotions that Remus wasn't even going to try and work out. But later, alone, when he was less likely to be murdered by a furious snake. 

He liked people's disgusted attitudes to his thoughts. It fueled him, instead of discouraging him like they hoped. It wasn't like he could help it, anymore than Virgil could help being anxious. So he used it and enjoyed it, in a way he never could as a kid.

After Romulus split, he didn't take it all evenly. Roman took the good. The light, the fairytale quests and the romantic happily ever afters. 

Remus took the bad. The dark, the gore and the pain. And the memories of the Split.

And as a kid, finding himself alone with all the thoughts Thomas deemed bad or gross or wrong running through his head had been too much. He had no control and would blurt out everything that crossed his mind. Patton, Roman, Virgil and Janus (who then had been just Self Preservation, and decided he was dangerous to Thomas) shunned him. They all had their reasons, sure they did, but Remus had been alone and terrified of himself. Virgil had not been alone in thinking he was some illness. He resented being abandoned, especially by his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> It would be great to hear what you think about this, and if you'd be interested in a series about Remus as a kid.
> 
> Hi! Thanks for reading! I'm Rainbow, you can use any pronouns for me. 
> 
> The Magnus Archives and Sanders Sides are my current special interests so I'd love to talk about them in the comments with anyone!
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome and feel free to ask questions x


End file.
